When The Demigods Came To Hogwarts
by secrethouseofbooks
Summary: The Seven of the Prophecy are enjoying life as normal demigod teenagers. When Chiron announces wizards are real, they are immediately whisked to the school of said wizards - Hogwarts. But, soon after, a dark, mysterious force starts rising up against them, making themselves known through ominous dreams and prophecies. The demigods just can't seem to catch a break, can they? AU
1. Um, What's Happening?

**Hello, wonderful people of Earth (and possibly other places as well)! This is a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover, and the ten hundredth of its kind. I hope the mysterious driving force that led you to click on this thing in the first place will stay with you throughout all the chapters of this story. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer (for whole entire story): I don't own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or any characters/setting related to them. Those are owned by Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling, respectively.**

_Ahem. Hi people who are listening to this, we are the demigods!_

_[Ow, that was my foot! Fine Hermione.]_

_And the wizards too. We've come to give you the story of our heroic adventures - [Annabeth! - Whatever you say.] Annabeth is telling me not to blather on and just say it already._

_We decided to record our ah, adventures, with the wizards in everyone's point of view. Up first is me!_

**Percy:**

It was a normal day in the life of a demigod: hang out, train, and get chased by Annabeth. Why get chased by Annabeth, you may ask?

Well, I stole her drakon-bone sword. Which has sentimental value. And Annabeth keeps her things of sentimental value near her side at all times. Heck, she even named her sword Bob!

Anyways, back on topic, Annabeth barreled toward me at the speed of light.

Uh-oh.

I gulped and ran for the Big House, which _is _a literal _big house_, please don't make any rude comments about that, only campers get to make fun of the imagination-less person who named it that, *cough* Chiron *cough*.

When I finally got into the Big House, shouting and waving my arms, basically looking like a complete maniac, of course the rest of the Seven plus Thalia and Nico were there to see my humiliation.

Annabeth burst in, shouting,

"I swear by all the gods, Perseus Jackson, if my sword isn't returned to me right this instant-"

She stopped and stared at Chiron.

"What is _going on _here?"

Chiron winced and turned to the demigods at the Ping Pong table.

"I have some explaining to do. Piper, Leo is not stupid, stop charmspeaking him to say so, Jason, sit down _in your seat_, Frank, _Frank_? Can you hear me? Okay, good, turn out of yor bulldog form please, Nico, come out of the shadows, and Hazel, please get rid of the gems. Thank you. Shall we start?

* * *

**Jason:**

After everyone had settled down, Annabeth stared suspiciously at Chiron.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked imperiously.

_[Fine, Annabeth, you're not imperious. Happy?]_

Chiron winced and clopped his hooves nervously. "Well, my dear, you see, um..."

Just then, an IM popped up. A severe looking woman with hair tied into a tight bun-nearly pulling her face off-gave a quick nod to us, and asked Chiron,"So I assume these are the most powerful demigods of the age?"

Chiron replied,"Yes."

"Wait, hold it, put the brakes on. The Super Sized McSchizzle does NOT get it, and if he doesn't get it, something bad is going to happen, most likely including fire, no hair, and screaming Romans." Leo said, putting his hands out in a 'whoa' gesture.

"So," Chiron started nervously,"You nine, will be-"

I cut him off. There's something fishy about this, and it definitely wasn't Percy.

_[I swear I didn't mean it, Percy! I'm sorry!]_

I narrowed my eyes. "Will we, oh, I don't know, possibly be going on a QUEST?" I asked in a deadly voice.

Oh, I REALLY want to go on a quest so EARLY after we defeated Gaea! (Note sarcasm)

_[Leo, that's not funny!]_

Chiron sighed and replied heavily, "Yes."

* * *

**Annabeth:**

The only thought repeating at top speed through my head:

WHAT?!

I mean, we just defeated Gaea!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced up at Chiron, who sighed heavily, and said,"It is not exactly a quest, it is a plea for help. You see, children, wizards and witches are real."

Cue blank faces.

Cue understanding dawning on the previously blank faces.

_[Oh yes it was, Thalia.]_

Cue all Hades breaking loose.

Piper, Percy, Jason, Nico, and I were firing off questions, Thalia just looked like she was trying to figure out what happened, and Frank? Well, he turned into a bulldog, back into a human, then back into a bulldog.

Leo was out of it, probably dreaming about a new invention, and Hazel was the only calm one.

"Well," she said, fixing her intense golden eyes on Chiron. "They are?"

Chiron winced (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) and answered,

"Yes. Long ago, Lady Hecate blessed several mortals, giving them a very tiny amount of power. However, their power is channeled through wands, unlike Hecate's direct descendants, who can channel it through their hands."

Leo finally looked up. "So they can say, Abracadabra, and a rabbit pops out?"

Chiron sighed. "No, Leo, but they say spells that have the capacity to levitate, paralyze or even kill - their own kind, of course, since if they tried killing demigods, there would be no effect."

Jason asked,"What are we going to be doing there?"

Chiron replied,

"They have just come out out of a devastating war. Even though it was at around a drakon on the monster scale, since the witches and wizards are not very powerful, this war has given them as many losses as the war with Gaea has given you. You are going there to become allies with them.

"My friend, Deputy Headmistress - now Headmistress - of the school - more on that later - has pled for help from the greatest demigods of the age, as she wants powerful allies, in case a powerful wizard rises again."

Thalia, who had been silent up until now, suddenly exploded.

"Do you understand that I am Lady Artemis' LIEUTANANT? I can't just go running off on stupid quests. Besides, you've already gotten the Seven and Nico."

Chiron replied,

"I have already spoken to Lady Artemis, and she has agreed. Get packed in the next hour, and when you are done, say,"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" in a loud voice, and you will feel yourself spinning through space. A minute later, you will land in the courtyard of a big mansion, and Lady Hecate shall appear. She shall give you further directions."

"So, what about that school you mentioned earlier?"

Hazel asked politely.

Chiron smiled.

"You know how for demigods, there is Camp Half-Blood for training? Well, for wizards, they have a school for magic, designed to help them hone their powers."

I rose, nodded to Chiron, and walked over to Percy. "Now where did you put my sword?"

_[Where __**did**__ you put it, Seaweed Brain?]_


	2. In Which Nico Actually Laughs

**Just a note: if you see a similar story on Wattpad, that's me.**

**Hazel:**

I packed up quickly, yelled,"Wingardium Leviosa,"(what's up with that, anyway?) and was immediately tumbled head-over-heels into space. I landed on a pristine garden, with beautiful scenery in the background.

However, I took no time to enjoy it, since apparently seasickness applies to flying through the air as well.

When I finally recovered, I saw a very familiar person in front of me.

"Lady Hecate?"

I gasped and sank into a curtsy. Hecate's voice was no-nonsense when she said,

"Get up, no need for you to curtsy. You only have to do that around the other gods. You have already proven yourself to me, and that is what matters."

"What do you want me to do, Lady Hecate?" I asked after getting up.

"I have merely come to inform everyone of their... _situation. _Until then, you may explore the house."

She gestured to a large mansion, bigger even than the Big House. I grinned and said,

"Thank you, Lady Hecate!" and ran off to explore.

I saw Percy coming through one of the mansion's floor-to-ceiling windows, and ran downstairs to join him.

He was, shall we say, _upchucking_, on the lawn. The nuns at St. Agnes never would have approved. They would have said, _a proper child is seen and __not__ smelled. _

But since we were _not _at St. Agnes, I figured, why not? And began to laugh my heart out.

_[Yes, you were, Percy!]_

Percy picked himself up from the ground, glared at me, and saw Hecate. Instead of bowing and groveling, he merely smirked.

"Hi, Lady Hecate," he said.

Hecate _tsked _at him and shook her head.

"I am waiting for your companions - ah, here they are."

Hecate waited for the rest of the Seven, and Thalia to stop, ah, dispelling their body of waste. I frowned. Where was my little brother?

Oh, there he was, shadow traveling out of the nearest tree. He stopped and stared at the teenagers_. _

Then he laughed.

His laugh was high and crackly, like it hadn't been used in years. Now that I think on it, it _hasn't _been used in years.

The others glared, then noticed Hecate and I. After some bowing and "Lady Hecate"-ing, everyone straightened and gave Hecate an expectant look.

Hecate said,

"You will be going to a school. This school, as Chiron has told you, is for wizards. You will be staying there for one year-no complaints," here she held up a hand. "You may or may not choose to join the wizards in their chosen classes. If you do not, that is fine. You will, however, be expected to eat meals with the wizards and attend the mandatory classes.

"Because of the Wizarding War, the seventh years will be returning to the school. You will be with the seventh years. You will also have to reveal yourselves as demigods, but don't worry, it will be later in the year. Also, when you do decide to reveal yourself, the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall is going to explain the concept of Greek gods.

"One of my daughters, J.K. Rowling, wrote a book on Harry Potter - you'll understand who he is later - and his adventures. However, as I want your two groups to learn about each other at the same time, with no books giving you an unfair advantage in learning things about them. Imagine how uncomfortable they would be if some strangers showed up suddenly knowing every little thing about them. Good luck!"

Some Mist later, Hecate was gone.

We stared at each other, before I suddenly remembered how amazing the mansion was, and took Nico by the hand

* * *

_[Hi, I'm Harry Potter, one of the wizards. Sorry if the recording is a little unclear.]_

**Harry:**

I scanned the platform for Neville, Luna, and some other of my mates. I couldn't find any of them, so I shrugged and headed onto the train.

_[Well, what was I supposed to do, wait for you to find __**me**__?]_

Ron and Hermione were still with the prefects, so I sat back and thought about the interesting but strange part of the Hogwarts letter.

_Sitting at the breakfast table of the Burrow, I had never felt happier. Voldemort was gone, and I could enjoy life with my two best friends. My only regret was that I missed my last year of Hogwarts, but that was a small worry compared to the happiness of the day. _

_As if my thoughts had commanded it, several owls came flying in-with letters in their talons._

They_ were Hogwarts letters! Relieved, I thought that I could become an Auror after all._

_But once I skimmed further into the letter, I frowned. There was a strange part. It said,"We will be hosting foreign exchange students who are not magical, but something else entirely. When you come, there will be more information." _

I sighed and leaned back. Nothing to do but enjoy the ride then, I guess.

* * *

The train stopped with a great shudder.

The sudden stop had left Ron's Wizarding Chess pieces flying all over the place.

I was, actually, glad that they did, because he was just about to beat me - _again - _and I wasn't sure if I could take the humiliation.

_[I beat you! I beat you!]_

"Bloody hell!" Ron howled, holding his head,"That hurts!" He then proceeded to curse very, ah, _colorfully. _

"Of course it does, Ronald," Hermione said crossly, reading _Hogwarts, A History _for the twentieth time. "You _hit _your _head. _Hopefully some brain cells were knocked into place."

"Well-" Ron started, but was cut off by a cheerful "Firs' years over here!"

I grinned, waved to Hagrid, and set off towards the carriages.

* * *

When the Hogwarts banquet was over - which honestly never ceases to amaze me, with its wide selection of food - oh no, I'm starting to sound like Ron! - Professor, no, _Headmistress _McGonagall stepped up.

_[Yes, it is bad to sound like you, Ron.]_

"First years, welcome. Eighth years, welcome back for your truly last year of schooling."

There were some chuckles and mutters.

"Before anything else, allow me to introduce Professor Lupin, the new Head of Gryffindor House!"

Cheering and stomping were heard, as almost everyone - I'm sure you can guess who is _not _'almost everyone' - liked Lupin and was glad to have him back.

"Settle down. Thank you. Now, some of you may be a little curious about the part in the Hogwarts letter that said some foreign exchange students were coming.

"Tell me, who here has heard about the Greek gods?"

* * *

**Hermione:**

My mind was reeling. Gods were _real_?

But... But... This contradicted all theories about the known world!

Then again, I argued with myself, _wizards _contradicted theories about the known world also, so it wasn't _that _hard to believe.

_[Well, I didn't know that then, Ronald, now did I?]_

McGonagall was still talking unconcernedly.

"They are much more powerful than us, so it would be wise not to anger or upset them. They lose their temper very easily, and they could incinerate, burn, summon lightning bolts to shock you, drown you, or make you do something very embarrassing. Or, since they are skilled swordfighters, they will pin you down in a headlock with their sword at your neck. So do not, I repeat, _do not, _anger them."

I enclosed my self with a Bubble-Head Charm - spelling it so it would be invisible, as it would be embarrassing to suddenly have a fish tank on my head - to get some private time.

Well, at least a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess would be coming. I had a feeling we would be friends.

**Harry:**

Hermione was sitting, looking very far away, deep in her thoughts.

I knew better than to disturb her, so I sat in my thoughts.

That hero, he's got a terrible life.

I mean, three prophecies, plus going on a quest for three _other _prophecies? That's harsh.

But inside, I felt kind of satisfied.

To tell the truth, I was glad someone else's life was worse than mine. I shouldn't, but I was. I felt like a terrible person, but that's just how I felt.

_[I know! I'm sorry!]_

Oh well, I sensed things were going to be... _interesting _when the demigods came to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Annabeth:**

We spent a long time debating on how to make a grand entrance, as it seemed that Headmistress McGonagall had already explained the concept of gods.

Personally, I thought that we didn't _need _to make a grand entrance - we were here to make allies and friends, we didn't need the whole show.

But Percy appealed to me, saying,

"We need to give them a show of our abilities, so they know how powerful we are."

He even added on his baby seal eyes.

Who knew a Seaweed Brain could be so smart? I relented.

_[Just this once, Seaweed Brain. Just this once.]_

So, anyway, that's how we ended up standing outside the huge double doors, discussing plans.

Finally Leo called,

"I think I've got it!"

We all crowded around him, and he began to outline his plan with a crazy maniacal grin.

This is actually not a bad idea, worthy of Athena.

_[Yes, Leo, it was good. Now stop gloating.]_

We lined up in formation, with the Big Three children in front and the rest of us in the back.

Leo nodded to Nico, and he took a deep breath and concentrated.

All of a sudden, it turned dark. There were quite a few screams inside the hall. Then we flung the doors in and marched in.

I grinned, unseen. Here goes..


	3. The Titles

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make my heart burst with joy. I know, I know, that's so cliché, but it's true!**

**Annabeth:**

The wizards seemed scared to death, and really, who could blame them? Seeing as they had just been plunged into darkness, then a bunch of strange people walked in, they had every right to be scared.

Leo nodded to Nico, and the shadows returned to their normal spots.

All of a sudden, there were whispers of,"Ooh, he's so hot", and "I want her!"

The boys and girls alike all glared at the wizards who said this.

Then Percy made all water rise and form the shape of a pegasus, then let it fall back into the goblets.

Jason and Thalia together made lightning bolts rocket out of the sky, and lifted everyone in our group about an inch off the ground. Then they dropped us.

Leo threw fireballs to each corner of the room, making the fireballs hover just over each table.

As the grand finale, we all said together,"We are the Heroes of Olympus!"

Then Leo stepped up to the podium and said,

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire. I am a fire user, the freer of Hera, queen of the gods, defeater of the Cyclopes, the head counselor of Hephaestus cabin, and went to Ogygia twice, the island which no man returns to. I am one of the Seven, defeater of Victory, defeater of Gaea, hero of Olympus. Also known as Repair Boy. Or you can scream my last name in rage, which Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper often do."

"And finally...

"This boy is...

"ON FIRE!"

Then he burst into flames.

Dramatic much?

Even so, there were many screaming wizards and many jets of water - that had no effect - before everything calmed down.

Frank stepped up next. He said quietly,

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, god of war, legacy of Poseidon. I am a shapeshifter, the defeater of the basilisks, the carrier of the firewood of life, the freer of Thanatos, the bane of Alcyoneus, and praetor of Camp Jupiter. I am one of the Seven, the defeater of Victory, the defeater of Gaea, and a hero of Olympus. Used to be a lumbering klutz."

He shapeshifted to a bulldog and then a lion, and back to human.

There were many screaming wizards, which I found annoying. Hadn't they seen anything in their lives? They were wizards, for the gods' sake!

_[Yes, but still!]_

Piper stepped up, smiled brightly (I saw some boys swooning), and said,

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, charmspeaker, head counselor of Aphrodite cabin, freer of Hera, queen of the gods, defeater of Medea, one of the Seven, defeater of Gaea, hero of Olympus."

"Also, you should ignore anything Leo said about the Super Sized McShizzle or any of that nonsense."

Leo began to protest, but Piper shut him up with a glare.

Then she said to the students at a table draped with silver and green,

"Get up and do the chicken dance."

They did, and then sat down. However, the table draped with red and gold were strangely, not in sight.

Then, a head poked up from the bottom of the table and managed to choke out,

"That *gasp* was the *gasp* funniest thing *gasp* ever!"

Then it sank back down to resume laughing.

Turned out, that all the students at the red table were under the table, laughing like maniacs.

_[It __**was**__ funny, wasn't it?]_

* * *

**Percy:**

How am I supposed to do this? I have so many titles I don't know where to begin!

Maybe I can ask Annabeth, but there won't be time.

Then I'll just wing it, and see what happens.

Wait... Why am I talking to myself?

_[I am __**not**__ crazy!]_

* * *

Hazel stepped up, raised her hands, and summoned all the jewels in the Great Hall to her. Which, admittedly, was a lot.

She looked like one of those statues of Hecate. Powerful, with knowledge that could help or kill you. Which was fitting, as Hecate was her patron.

Hmmm... I wonder whether Hades liked that or not?

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, god of the Underworld and riches, rider of Arion, raiser of cursed jewels, bane of Alcyoneus, befriender of the Amazons, defeater of the two gorgon sisters, daughter of the 1940's, freer of Thanatos, defeater of Victory. I am a Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, and the defeater of Gaea."

The hall was absolutely silent, which made it even easier for Annabeth to step up and say her titles.

Annabeth stepped up to the podium. She looked like a goddess.

Then I realized I was staring, and decided to close my mouth. Never had I felt more like a fish than at that moment.

She put on her cap of invisibility.

The students screamed like babies.

Wimps.

Uh-oh, now I'm starting to sound like Clarisse.

Stop going off onto different tracks, brain!

...

Ahem. Where was I? Ah, yes, Annabeth's titles. She had already zipped around the room, saying each title in a different spot (cue the screaming).

"... The holder of the cap of invisibility, the retriever of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus (only I could see her wince slightly), I am a Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, and defeater of Gaea."

Then all was quiet.

"And finally..."

I grinned. That was my cue.

I raised my hands, propelling a jet of water.

Perfect timing!

Annabeth appeared, riding the jet of water.

"... Girlfriend of Percy Jackson."

She grinned.

I swear I saw the whole hall deflate. I wonder why?

_[So __**not**__ oblivious!]_

Then the doors burst open.


	4. Some More Titles!

**Hi everyone out there that's reading my story! Just a quick note that this chapter was sort of a joint effort between my friend and I, so, thanks Freda!**

**(She's one of the biggest PJO fans there is, and I keep telling her to get a profile, but she refuses to. Stubborn, stubborn. *tsks tongue*) **

**I am aware this AN has gone on way too long, so on with the story!**

**Percy:**

No, I mean literally _burst _open.

As in, they exploded.

Yeah, you heard me, _exploded._

And standing there in full battle armor, with a bomb in her hand, was Reyna.

She looked annoyed, glared at us, and said,

"I banged on the door for ten solid minutes, and no one answered."

Here Leo unfroze from the shock of seeing Reyna and said,

"Probably 'cause they were cheering for _me_! Isn't that right?"

He winked at the wizards, not seeing Piper's hand come hurtling towards his face.

Reyna patiently waited, and when she saw that Piper was done slapping Leo, she continued.

"So since no one answered, and since I heard a wall of water whooshing around, I figured you were putting on a show. So I exploded the door. It was actually surprisingly weak - only one bomb finished it off. I was expecting more resistance, so I brought along another bomb, which, turns out, I didn't need. "

She said this calmly and nonchalantly, like she exploded doors and brought bombs to school every day - which she probably did.

"Well?" she asked, tsking her tongue. "No welcome?"

So I unfroze, stepped towards her, and grinned.

"Welcome to the party! The more the merrier, right?"

**Third Person:** **(meaning just an overall narrator, or omniscient.)**

Harry gaped.

Hermione gaped.

Ron gaped.

Headmistress McGonagall gaped.

Draco Malfoy gaped.

In short, every wizard was gaping.

Percy turned towards the wizards and looked confused.

"Have I suddenly been transported to an aquarium? Because I see a whole bunch of fish with bug eyes and gaping mouths in front of me."

Annabeth slapped him.

"No, Seaweed Brain, they're wizards. That means they are most definitely not fish."

Percy looked hurt, rubbing his cheek.

"Fine, I get it! Did you have to slap me to get your point across?"

Annabeth merely smirked.

**Leo:**

Percy rubbed his cheek, casting scared looks back at Annabeth.

_[I feel you, man. I've been slapped by Annabeth too, repeatedly, and very hard.]_

Where was I? Oh yeah, Reyna.

After Percy told her to join the party, she smiled and said,"I think I will."

Then she walked towards us.

I grinned at her.

"Now, you have to say your titles. Except for Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Percy, we've all had to say our titles - which are crazily long - which means you have to say your torture - sorry, I meant _titles -_ too!"

Reyna glared at him, then sighed.

"Fine."

She walked up to the podium, glared at all the boys that were staring at her dreamily, and said,

"I am Reyna, daughter of-"

I interrupted her.

"Nope, not taking that! You have to say your full name!"

Reyna gave me her special _Kill You Later, Valdez _stare.

And yes, Reyna has a _Kill You Later _stare and a _Kill You Later, Valdez _stare. They're totally different - in that the _Kill You Later, Valdez _stare is way more specific, and way more scary. Trust me, I should know.

Anyway, Reyna sighed, turned back to the podium, and said,

"I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano - and don't make me say that again - daughter and descendant of Bellona, Roman goddess of war, handmaiden of Circe's island-"

Some people gasped, because in her battle armor and with her bomb, Reyna looked to be about the last person on earth to put up with being a _handmaiden. _

Reynapaused and gave them a dirty look.

"I don't want to be gaped at, thanks," she told them. "May I continue?"

Without waiting for an answer, she restarted.

"-survivor of Blackbeard and his crew of pirates, sister of Hylla "Twice-Kill" Ramirez-Arellano, queen of the Amazons, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, survivor of the Second Titan War, toppler of Kronos' throne, carrier of the Athena Parthenos, carrier of Athena's aegis, Horse Friend, rider of the lord of winged horses, Lord Pegasus, killer of the giant Orion, survivor of the Second Giant War, hero of Olympus."

The hall went dead silent.

You could argue that they were already dead silent, but that's not the point.

_Anyway, _Reyna suddenly picked up a throwing knife (from where she got it, I didn't know, man that girl is a true daughter of a war goddess) and threw it straight at a boy who had been staring at her the wrong way. The poor boy barely had time to flinch before another knife was sent at his head.

It missed.

But, of course, that was intentional... wasn't it?

Reyna dusted her hands off nonchalantly.

"Believe me, I meant for that to miss. Next time you do something wrong, I will not be so forgiving."

I stepped up and wagged my finger in her face.

"Now, now, Praetor Reyna, didn't we agree? No more killing wizards!"

Reyna growled.

"Excuse me, wizards," she said, turning to them, "I'm terribly sorry, I have to go kill an annoying boy named Leo Valdez. Thank you and have a nice day!"

With that she turned towards me, and I gulped and ran off.

Shouts were later heard from me: (and please, don't ask me to describe it any further, I don't want to remember that)

"Yeouch- hey, that was my _sensitive_ spot! Ow, hey watch it with the sharp pointy things!"

**Ha ha, don't you just love torturing Leo? **

**Anyway, sorry about not updating, I was sick. It was ****_terrible_****, I hate hate hate having colds, and with a fever mixed in, the end result was not pretty.**

**If you have any suggestions, please send them in, since I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen in the next few chapters.**

**And hey! I actually managed to make it to a long chapter! *gasps***

**Toodle-oo!**


	5. Anybody Getting Tired of Titles?

**Hi guys. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, and the, ahem, not-so encouraging ones. **

**But seriously guys, do you think I want to come back to FanFiction after being sick, and write a chapter, then find a whole bunch of reviews on how short my previous chapters were? Thanks a lot. **

**I was coming into my inbox, excited for reviews, and I get three straight-out reviews on previous chapters on how short they are. It's annoying, to say the least.**

**If you don't like how short my chapters are, go find Brace Yourself, Hogwarts-The Demigods Are Here. It's also a PJO and HP crossover, its chapters are really long.**

**I've ranted long enough. On with the story!**

**(Side note: Thanks again, Freda!)**

**Percy:**

Smirking in the direction Reyna and Leo had run off, I turned to Jason, Thalia, and Nico.

"So... who's going first?"

Nico shrugged.

Thalia played with her bow.

Jason avoided my eyes.

I personally didn't want to say my titles either, but since they had shorter titles than I did, well, whatever!

I pushed Nico up to the podium.

"C'mon Ghost King, time for you to do your titles!"

Nico turned and gave me a death glare. I gulped. He was going to make me pay...

Thankfully, he turned back and stared out over the crowd with a slightly insane grin on his face.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld and riches, Ghost King (not him, me) traverser of the Labyrinth, consorter with Minos, killer of the zombie skeleton dudes, survivor of the second Titan War, ambassador of Hades, brother of Hazel, survivor of Tartarus (alone), user of the pomegranate seeds, carrier of the Athena Parthenos, peacemaker between the camps, head counselor of Cabin Thirteen, killer of giants, survivor of the second Giant War, hero of Olympus."

The hall went deathly silent (no pun intended) as Nico gave a small smirk.

A kid from the green and silver table raised his hand meekly and asked,

"Um... what's tartar sauce?"

Nico spun on his heels and glowered.

"1. It's Tartarus. 2. Why didn't you ask Annabeth? But I suppose since you've asked, I must answer. Tartarus is the worst place you've ever been in, times infinity. Answer enough?"

Poor boy nodded his head, too afraid to say a word. He didn't speak for the rest of our performance.

Jason stepped up, smiling that son-of-Zeus smilethat said,_ I know what I want and how I'm getting it._

Well, Jupiter, but you get my drift.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, god of lightning, thunder, and the sky, killer of Krios, toppler of Kronos' throne, survivor of the second Titan War, brother to Thalia-" here Thalia smiled a demented smile and gave a sarcastic wave "-killer of the twin giants Otis and Ephialtes, only person to have ever witnessed a god's true form and lived, former co-praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, boyfriend of Piper, one of the Seven, defeater of Gaea, cousin to Percy and Nico, head co-counselor of Cabin One, hero of Olympus."

Cue gaping mouths.

I smiled grimly. They would be even more impressed at my titles, but not if I got my way.

Thalia rolled her eyes and stepped up, saying,

"I'll go, since Kelp Head here's list will take forever, and will probably also call for an encore.

So I'm Thalia, (I don't use my last name), daughter of Zeus, god of lightning, thunder, and the sky, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, cousin of Kelp Brain here and Ghost King there, defeater of Luke Castellan, host of Kronos, the big bad dude, family in all but blood to Annabeth and Luke, former tree (long story), saver of Artemis (even longer story), survivor of the second Titan War, driver of Apollo's sun chariot, brother of Jason Grace, hunter of lots of monsters, head co-counselor of Cabin One, and heroine of Olympus."

The hall silenced again, but then I realized that it was my turn.

Uh-oh.

Annabeth slapped me just as I opened my mouth to make an excuse to not say my titles.

"What was that for? I didn't even say anything!"

"You were about to, Seaweed Brain. And I know what you were about to say. You better not think you can get away with not saying your titles. Go!"

I sighed. Girlfriends were awfully pushy (literally) and scary.

She pushed (see what I mean?) me to the stage.

I said,

"Fine. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, killer of a whole bunch of monsters, at your service. The end."

Quick and fluid as a whip, Annabeth pulled out her dagger. In a voice barely above a whisper, she said,

"_Perseus Jackson, full titles_."

I gulped. Looked like I wouldn't get my way this time.

I sighed, defeated, and began,

"I am Percy-"

Leo ran onto the stage, Reyna hot on his heels, but still yelling,

"Perseus! You're Perseus!"

I glared at him, but my glare wasn't the one he was focusing on.

It was Reyna's _Kill You __**Now**__, Valdez _glare.

He gulped - not kidding, I could literally see the spittle making its way down his throat - and ran back off the stage.

I turned back to the audience.

"Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yeah, titles.

I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, retriever of Zeus' master lightning bolt and Hades' helm of darkness, killer of Medusa, killer of the Minotaur (twice), killer of the Fury Mrs. Dodds (or that's what I called her, anyway), holder of Riptide, or Anaklusmos, survivor of the Lotus Casino, killer of the three gorgons, killer of the Nemean Lion, killer of Geryon, survivor of the sea of monsters, defeater of Scylka and Charbydis, erupted of a volcano, killer of Hyperion, head counselor of cabin 3, defeater of the twin Giants Otis and Ephialtes, survivor of the Labyrinth, survivor of the second Titan war, co-defeater of Kronos, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, holder of the sky, helper in the killing of Atlas, subject of about ten thousand prophecies, one of the Seven, defeater of the Sirens, freer of Thanatos, kilker of ten dozen Arai, survivor of Tartarus, gambler with Phineas, opener of the Doors of Death, survivor of a meeting with Hades, defeater of Iapetus, friend of Bob (who incidentally is Iapetus - long story), savior of Artemis, savior of Olympus, killer of the Clazmonian sow, killer of Antaeus, killer of Akhlys, tricker of Nyx, friend of Damasen the friendly giant, saver of the Golden Fleece, offered immortality-and turned it down, defeater of Gaea, hero of Olympus, and most importantly, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase."

Everyone's mouths hung open, enough so I thought they looked like fish - again.

I didn't want to get killed by Annabeth, so I blurted,

"You look like... sea creatures!" and ran off, really preferring to watch Leo get killed by Reyna rather than getting killed by Annabeth.

Speaking of Leo and Reyna, Reyna had cornered Leo, throwing a dagger so that it pinned his shirt to the wall.

Creeping closer, she said sweetly,

"Come along, my dear pet, to the stage, where you will give me an epic apology in front of everyone. Don't. Burn. Me."

I raised my hand.

"I'll help! With me around he can't exactly burst into flames and get away with it."

Reyna nodded, and towed Leo to the stage.

Looking at Leo, who was trying in vain to get his arm out of Reyna's super-strong grip, she whispered, "Begin."

Leo gulped and started.

"Oh, your glorious majesty, I'm ever so sorry I insulted you and your gloryness. Please ignore me! I'm really too lowly to be murdered. I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

Reyna shook her head, but there was a smile playing around her lips.

"I forgive you this once. Don't do it again."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

**Cut! Thanks for staying with me while I took so long everyone. Bye!**


	6. The Sorting

**Hello everyone! You get this chapter because my so-called "friend", Freda, threatened to kill me if I didn't update. So... yeah. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Jason:**

_[Finally it's my turn!]_

So after Reyna made Leo apologize, which I thought was hilarious, It was time for some kind of thing called the Sorting.

All it appeared to be was a really ripped up hat that had a hole near its brim.

That was before it started to sing.

Yep, sing.

You'd better believe I changed my mind pretty quickly about the Sorting.

I didn't really understand the song, something about knights-to-be and fights-to-be, but hey, when a hat sings, you listen. (Although I'm sure Percy didn't understand it either.)

_[Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.]_

After the hat was done singing, the really tall, strict-looking woman placed it on a stool and consulted a long list of - was that _parchment_? No one used parchment anymore.

_[I know that __**now**__, of course.]_

She called out,

"Leo Valdez!"

Leo sauntered up to the stool, and looked at the hat.

"Am I supposed to put it on, or what?"

"Put it on." the woman ordered quietly.

Leo shrugged, put it on, and immediately his face - normally easygoing, with a maniacal grin - closed off. He gripped the stool tightly.

In about twenty minutes, the hat called,"Gryffindor!"

Whispers and mutters went around, something about "the hat never takes that long!" and whatnot.

Leo hopped off the stool, took the hat off, and seemed to - was that a whisper? - to it for a second, both hat and Leo seeming to have a slight smile on their faces.

Well, the hat doesn't have a face, but you know what I mean.

_[Shut up, Percy!]_

After Leo was Sorted, the scary-looking professor (kind of like Annabeth) -

_[Ow, Annabeth, that hurts!]_

\- waved her stick - sorry, wand - at an empty space in the hall. A table appeared there.

Okay, so magic had its uses.

Leo said,

"So we sit there - _obviously_ giving the best spot to me because I'm the Super Sized McShizzle and all - after we talk with the creepy psycho hat?" Annabeth Sr. nodded.

Leo yelped in delight and conjured a chair out of fire.

Seriously Leo?

_[Okay, I get that you apparently __**had**__ to do it. Please note sarcasm.]_

But anyway, Piper was called up next, and she also put on the hat. Immediately her face tightened up as well. After twenty more minutes, Mr. Hat shouted,

"Sly - Gryffindor!"

More mutters.

I swear, I didn't know what was out of the ordinary, but I just shrugged and went along with it.

Frank was called up next, with an apprehensive look on his face. He put on the hat, and his face hardened, looking like his father.

I swear on Gaea that I heard the hat gulp before it pronounced,"Gryffindor!"

His face softened as he took it off, whispering something to the hat. The hat seemed to smile again as it bobbed its tassel up and down.

Hazel went next, putting on the hat. Almost immediately the hat cried out, "Gryffindor!"

Hazel got off the stool, and walked to our table.

She must have been nervous, because all the gems in the hall -which were a lot, trust me -flew to her like she was a magnet.

Everyone stared open-mouthed at her.

She smiled gently and explained,

"Side effect of having a curse placed on me on the 1900s'."

That didn't help the "fish look", as Percy would say.

_[Ow, you didn't have to hit __**that**__ hard!]_

So anyway, Annabeth was called up next, confidently putting on the hat. She sat there for like half a second before Hat called,"GRYFFINDOR! PUT THE GIRL IN GRYFFINDOR, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

Annabeth talked to the hat quietly, and then walked to our table.

Next up was Nico, who glared at everyone and then walked to the stool.

He jammed the hat onto his head, but the hat just whispered,"Gryffindor," in a tiny voice and kind of curled up into a ball.

He pulled it off, put it back on the stool, and tromped over to our table.

The hat, having recovered, was now sitting smugly on the stool, as if to say,

"There, you see? I survived being on a son of Hades' head!"

Thalia was up next, and she came up to the stool in much the same fashion as Nico did, glaring at everyone.

The hat sat on her head and seemed to contemplate for a second before announcing pompously, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Thalia roughly yanked the hat off and put it on the stool. Then, taking another page from the Nico Book, she stomped to our table.

Reyna went next, putting the hat onto her head, getting called as "GRYFFINDOR!", whispering to it, then taking it off and going to our table. All this was done with perfect poise.

I was up next, and honestly, I was scared. What could the hat do?

I jammed the hat on my head, and a voice whispered to me. I jumped out of my pants -no, not literally -

_[Oh, shut up, Leo!]_

-but pretty gods-darned close.

Back to the voice. _Do not be afraid, young hero_, it whispered. _I will probe your memories and find what House you fit in. Though I have a suspicion it will be Gryffindor like the others. _

Wow, creepy much?

I mean, now I thought I understood why everyone left the stool looking so shaken. This was, to quote Leo, really a "creepy psycho hat".

_Hey! _the hat said indignantly. _I am not psycho! I am merely able to read your mind. Now, on to the memories._

The hat decided to plunge me into all my worst memories of the Titan war and the Giant War. I didn't appreciate that, but oh well, what could you do?

In the blink of an eye, it was over, and the hat cried,"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, to me, it whispered,

"Would you like to stay after the singing of the school song and talk? All your friends except the all-black ones have already agreed."

I thought about it. Stay and talk with the psycho - _I heard that!_ \- hat or go to sleep after a long day? Easy decision.

"I'll stay and talk."

**Ok, did you like that? Freda ****_finally_**** got an account, it's pjhoolife, her story is Demigods and Hogwarts, and her chapters are much longer than mine. Ta-ta!**


	7. Drakons and Doors

**Oh my gods, I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm not even supposed to be on the iPad right now, but oh well. **

**Percy:**

What could be so bad about the hat? I mean, I knew that everyone came off the stool looking slightly shaken, but it couldn't be that bad - could it?

Anyway, while everyone else was trying on the hat, I was bored - ADHD, remember? - so I twirled my pen and looked around.

There was this guy at the red-gold table that had emerald green eyes and black hair, like me. He looked a lot like me, except shorter and scrawnier. Think Leo but with green eyes and black hair.

He seemed interested in me, and I realized (from the book that that daughter of Hecate, Joanne - wasn't it? - wrote) that he must be Harry Potter.

Jolted out of my thoughts abruptly by Annabeth Sr. saying,

"Percy Jackson!"

I walked up to the stool.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, seeming to fear for me. I laughed internally and shook my head. Pssh, what could a hat do to me?

A lot, as I soon found out.

* * *

What kind of hat plunges you into your memories and oh, by the way, _speaks, _then mutters to itself, pushes you into _Tartarus again, _then takes you on a roller coaster ride through the rest of your sucky life?

Oh yeah, then yells

"GRYFFINDOR!"

so loud you get brain-deaf?

Not a normal one, that's for sure.

I should have noticed that the hat wasn't normal when it sang. Just goes to show what a Seaweed Brain I am.

But then the hat seemed sorry and asked if he - she? it? I didn't know - could talk with me after dinner.

I wasn't sure. That is, I wasn't sure until the hat said that "the yellow-haired one" was also going to talk. Then you can guess what I said.

_[I am __**not**__ clingy, Leo!]_

Finally I got off the stool, and stumbled drunkenly towards our table.

"Finally!"

Leo said, rubbing his hands together.

"This food looks de-li-ci-ous!"

Problem was, as I soon found out, all the wizards had already eaten, so we were forced to eat with thousands of eyes staring at us.

I was getting annoyed, so I stood up from the food - which was hard. It was worthy of my mom's - and said - more like bellowed -

"WE ARE TRYING TO EAT HERE! OR HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN ANYONE EAT BEFORE?"

It may have been weird, but it did the trick.

We ate in peace the rest of the meal.

Until a stupid drakon strolled through the doorway.

I sighed and got up, noting - thankfully - this was a younger one who didn't know how to use his claws.

Probably from that dark forest I noticed on our way into the hall.

_Whatever_, I thought. _Might as well give them a demonstration of our powers in real life. _

So I charged.

No, don't worry, I had my sword and I had the water in that lake I had noticed outside.

The water swirled up, forming a ball, and smashed the drakon's head.

While it was distracted, I ran forward, slashing at its feet.

When it roared in pain and lifted up its foot, I latched on and climbed up its skin and ran across its back. Jabbing into the neck while smashing another ball of water in its head worked to kill it and I collapsed, exhausted on its back.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my friends sitting there eating dinner like nothing had happened.

Out of the corner of my other eye, I saw the wizards staring, completely silent.

I leaped off of the drakon's back and gave a bow to the wizards.

"Percy Jackson, at your service," I said cheerfully.

I turned back to the table, and looked critically at my plate.

Something was missing...

"**_LEO_**!"

* * *

After eating dinner, Annaberh Sr. stood up and said,

"All right, time to sing the school song!"

Apparently you "choose a tune" and sing along to that tune. But the words are the same, so some people end before anyone else.

It was strange but fun.

After the singing, Annabeth Sr. called us aside and told us our room was a room on the third floor, and it was called the Room of Requirement.

"All you need to do is walk back and forth in front of the door three times and think very hard about what you need, three times."

Annabeth smiled and thanked her, before asking, "Are you Professor McGonagall? I heard some people whispering."

"Yes, that would be me. Now, I take it the Sorting Hat has asked you to talk?"

I stepped back, nonplussed. How'd she know?

Annabeth, however, didn't bat an eye.

"Yes."

"Well then, go! There's a room over there you can talk in."

Annabeth thanked her, then pulled us over.

The Hat was somehow miraculously transported there. Oh yeah, magic.

"Hello, demigods."

I jumped, and automatically hid behind the nearest pillar. Natural reflex: when big scary things are chasing you, sometimes it's smarter to hide rather than fight. The hat didn't count as a big scary thing, but I was surprised, okay?

Leo snickered, and I glared at him.

Annabeth whipped out her sword and put it under Leo's chin, staring him down. It helped that she was taller than him.

"This very nice hat is talking, and you want to listen, don't you?"

She said this like she was a kindergarten teacher, and Leo was her student.

Leo gulped and nodded.

Sometimes I wonder if Annabeth has charmspeak.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, we sat and waited for the hat to talk.

It seemed to smile and snicker to itself a little before it gave a little cough - no, I'm not kidding, it actually coughed - and began again.

"Hello, demigods. First, to clear it up, I am _not_ a creepy psycho hat..."

* * *

We stumbled to our room on the third floor. Well, we tried.

The stupid staircases kept moving, and we got on the wrong staircase ten thousand times before we finally got on the right one.

Standing before a blank wall, Annabeth muttered to herself.

A door shimmered and materialized in front of us.

Annabeth grinned, holding the door open.

"Who wants to go first?"

**Now, I want to say - again - I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My dad gives me one hour of free time after school and monitors what I do. But remember, I will never, ever discontinue this story. **


	8. Leo Does A Whole Lotta Fainting

**Hello, all! I'm back from the dead, and you can thank me and grovel on your knees before me later, Freda. **

Leo POV: **(I'm not good at Leo's POV, so sorry if it's bad and not really Leo-ish.)**

I grinned like a maniac-

_[Yes, okay. Point taken. I __**am**__ a maniac.]_

I rubbed my hands together, and stepped through the doorway.

And had to reattach my jaw.

No, not literally.

But seriously, it was perfect. There were a whole bunch of weapons in the corner, a huge, sweeping, gilled -

_[Okay, fine. Gilded. Happy, Annabeth?]_

\- ceiling, and _oh my gods was that a 15-pound hammer?_

So while I was freaking out, Annabeth stepped in behind me and immediately started having an Annabeth-esque fit.

By which I mean she grabbed a notebook - where in Hades did _that_ come from, anyway? - and a pencil from her ponytail and started jotting down smart-girl notes.

One by one everyone else came in, and they stopped and stared too.

Only Thalia barely glanced at everything and said,

"Great. Where are the bedrooms?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Up there, Thalia."

Wait, up?

She pointed to a flight of stairs I hadn't even noticed until then.

"Well then, see ya, all,"

Thalia tossed over her shoulder as she trudged up the steps.

I grinned.

"How about a wonderful... video game marathon?"

"How about... NO?"

Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Instead, how about let's, you know, GO TO SLEEP, so we can actually be PREPARED for our first day at Hogwarts?"

I couldn't help it - I started laughing again.

I mean, _Hogwarts_? What kinda school names itself _Hogwarts? _

It was really funny the first time we heard it...

_Professor McGonagall welcomed all students back to Hogwarts for "another year of learning". But wait. Hogwarts? As in, Hog - warts? As in, pig boils? _

_One glance at everyone else told me all I needed to know - my ears were not deceiving me, and the school was called Hogwarts. But why? Were the founders drunk or something when they named their school?_

_Even I could sense it wasn't an appropriate time to laugh, but looking at my fellow demigods' faces, trying to hold their laughter back, it made it a heck of a lot harder to not let out a little giggle or two._

...and it's still funny now. Because Percy just had to say,

"Pig boils!"

and fall down laughing again.

Once we got a hold of ourselves, Piper said sweetly,

"Let's go to bed now, okay?"

Wow, that sounded like such a good idea...and I _was_ sleepy. So, so sleepy.

We bid - bid? Where'd that come from? Annabeth must be rubbing off! - each other good night and headed off to bed.

In my muddled state, I didn't realize how cool the room was, as if it was made just for me.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to a delicious smell.

I sniffed the air. Was that ...

PANCAKES?

Jumping out of bed, I sniffed around. Hmmm...yes.

I ran downstairs, humming as I went.

Piper stood there with a frying pan in her hand, staring at the fire incredulously.

With good reason, because there was a head sitting in it.

Okay...

So wizards apparently believed that it was perfectly acceptable to scare poor demigods to death by making their head show up suddenly in a fire.

Personally, I had no objection to fires, but other poor people who aren't immune to fire must be so very scared of it...

Of course, I ran over with a stupid grin on my face and said very eloquently,

"What's that?"

Piper smacked me with the frying pan.

"It's the wizards' way of communication, idiot! That's Professor Dumbledore!"

I racked my brains for a Dumbledore. Then I remembered a man that was sitting in a corner by himself, as if no one could see him. Piper had, apparently, gotten herself acquainted with 'Dumbledore', or at least, I assumed this was him.

"Oh yeah, that guy that looks like Albert Einstein with a beard? Why is this a problem - other than the fact that heads aren't supposed to show up in fires?"

Piper laughed weakly and said,

"Wow, Leo. I didn't think you even knew who Albert Einstein _was_. This is a problem because he's supposed to be dead."

* * *

Wait, what?

"Yes, I am dead. But I have had help coming back to deliver a very urgent message to you."

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Tart-"

He disappeared shortly after.

I felt unsettled. Well. Who could blame me? I had just seen a guy who was supposed to be dead!

Piper explained that he used to be the headmaster, but then he, you know, died.

I decided we both needed some cheering up.

Snatching the frying pan out of Piper's hand, I waved it about and proclaimed,

"I, Chef Leo the Tofu Taco Expert, will endeavor, to the best of my ability, to cook you, my fair lady," - here I bowed towards Piper - "a tofu taco!"

I promptly bonked myself on the head and collapsed dramatically to the ground.

* * *

I woke up to a blond head leaning over me. Wait, no, two blond heads. Wait, no, my "friends" were ALL leaning against me as if I was a pillow!

Getting up, I struck a pose, and said,

"I am Leo Valdez! Not some person you can just push around! Or lean on!"

Annabeth swatted me.

"Yeah, yeah, Valdez," she said. "We all know you are the 'Bad Boy Supreme' or whatever. Go get dressed.

I grunted and glared weakly at Annabeth, despite knowing that I would never be able to beat her in a glaring contest. So I got up and walked to my room.

There was an outfit on the bed. I changed without asking myself why there was an outfit, seeing as I had definitely not put it there.

Galloping out of the room and down the stairs, I skidded to a stop and straight into Annabeth, causing me to crumple to the floor.

Annabeth rolled her eyes yet again.

"Not AGAIN," she grumbled.

The last thing I saw was Percy's scrunched-up face, asking Annabeth,

"But why CAN'T we go eat breakfast? I'm hungry!"

**Okay, that was slightly filler... I'm so sorry! Breakfast and schedules will come later, sorry Freda! On another note, I have absolutely no reason to not have updated for months, so all I can say is sorry, although you probably don't want to hear any pathetic excuses. **

**Bye, and until later...**


	9. Schedules That Thalia Doesn't Understand

**Hello! I started writing this on the bus on the way to a field trip destination. This piece of info, of course, is of no use to you unless you're a stalker, which I sincerely hope you aren't. Without further ado, I give you...the next chapter!**

**Thalia:**

_[Guys, are you going to give me the mike or not? Leo, NO! _*sounds of scuffling are heard*_ Thank you. I'll begin now.]_

After Annabeth gave Leo the telling off, we waited awkwardly for him to wake up. Finally, Jason sighed and Leo magically (or godly) lifted up into the air.

Then he glanced at us.

"Come on, sis and co. We haven't got any time to waste!"

Saying this, he headed off, with Leo drifting behind him creepily, like a zombie floating in the air.

Looking at each other, Annabeth and I shrugged and followed him.

After losing our way ten thousand more times, (screw magic!), we finally, _finally, _made it to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was full of witches and wizards-to-be eating their breakfasts.

"Looks like we're late," Annabeth said.

"Well, you know what they say about arriving fashionably late!" I said.

"Actually, no I don't. What _do _they say about arriving fashionably late?" she asked.

"Umm, to arrive _fashionably late!_" I exclaimed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Spare me the jokes that don't make any sense, wouldja? Oh, hey, look, on a totally different note, Leo's recovered!"

That occupied our attention for a while, until Hazel looked up and realized that we were in the doorway of the Hall, and, much like last night, the young magic-people-to-be were gawking at us.

I waved. Hey, why waste energy trying to be unfriendly, right?

_[Shut up Leo. I'm sorry, Leo is being an idiot - as usual. Saying that I'm always unfriendly! Humph, I'll have you know, Leo, that I am just as friendly as a puppy when you get to know me.]_

Now, where was I? Oh yes, the Great Hall.

They were still staring at us. Geez, you'd think they had nothing better to do with their time. So, I decided to waste energy.

Sending a lightning bolt from above can really do the trick to stop stares. I highly recommend it if you ever find yourself in this wizarding school by the name of Pimplypigs - I'm sorry, Hogwarts.

WHY on Earth, Hades, and Mount Olympus would somebody name their school after a wild pig's skin disease? I mean, couldn't they foresee that this would cause, ahem, problems?

Okay. Rant over.

Back to Leo.

So, apparently, as soon as little brother noticed that Leo was awake and enjoying the ride, he let him fall. This turned out to be sort of hazardous to his health, as he was lying on the ground and was slightly dazed. Therefore, Percy felt it was in Leo's best interest to be hit with a jet of water straight in the face.

Which turned out not to be such a great idea, as he burst into fire (Leo, not Percy) and yelled,

"ASDFDGKJKLHGKASDFJKLJKL!"

Well, not like that, but you get my point.

At long last, we managed to get Leo extinguished, Percy to stop hurling random streams of water, and Jason to stop summoning winds. Then Hazel turned and smiled apologetically to the audience.

"I'm sorry for that display. We'll get ourselves situated in a corner over here so you can, you know, get back to eating?"

She accompanied this with a sort of scary sweet smile. Now, I normally don't think of Hazel as the scariest one of the Seven, but at that time, she could have given Annabeth a run for her money.

We sacrificed to the gods and sat down for breakfast with no extra glances.

We hadn't even started on the delicious breakfast that Hogwarts should be known for when a glowing white packet popped up on the table, thank the gods it was in Ancient Greek.

The front of it said in big, huge letters,

"You will be following all the Gryffindors around, as you have all been Sorted into Gryffindor, and they will be your guides."

Okay, we didn't need that information on a packet, the Sorting Hat could have explained it to us. Then in even bigger letters at the bottom that I could've sworn weren't there before, it said,

"PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LOSING YOUR TEMPERS AND SCARING OFF ANY OF OUR YOUNG WITCHES AND WIZARDS. THEY FRIGHTEN VERY EASILY SINCE VOLDEMORT WAS DEFEATED. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

...Voldemort? Who the Hades was Voldemort? And why was his name so frickin' weird? Weird names must be inherent in wizard culture. However, it did provide a source of amusement to us poor demigods, so we all rolled with it.

I looked over at my fellow demigods. Yep, looks like they had all gotten to the part about not losing your temper. That might be a little hard to do...

Okay... Let's see about the schedule.

Transfiguration. Huh? What's that?... Moving on.

Double Potions with the Slytherins. I was getting more confused, but at least I was able to decipher the part about Slytherins. They were a House, or something like that.

Then there was Care of Magical Creatures. Okay, that I could sort of understand. Magical creatures like griffins, pegasi, and Scylla and Charybdis.

And there was Lunch. Yay!... Food is the same in every dialect, whether it be Australian, American, or English. Now THAT I could understand.

After Lunch was Herbology in Greenhouse 3. What? I didn't think Nico would like that, seeing as Persephone loves turning him into a dandelion.

Defense Against the Dark Arts. I snorted. We had plenty of practice doing _that, _thank you very much.

After that was Charms. Charms, like Lucky Charms? Or the kind that Percy and Annabeth have over each other? Nah, probably just regular old magical charms.

And then, finally, was Dinner. Ahh, if the dinner was anything like last night's, I would be in completely in heaven.

Okay, so I survived reading Hogwarts' schedule. What's next, bungee jumping off of Mount Everest?

_[No, Leo, please don't take that seriously! I was just joking! Psh, me? Afraid of heights? I'm the daughter of Zeus!]_

Slowly, the rest of the girls and boys caught up to us. We looked at each other silently and nodded. On the count of three, then.

One.

Two.

Three.

"DIG IN!" I screamed.

In ten seconds, every last morsel of delicious Hogwarts breakfast was demolished.

I'm sure you can guess where it all went.

**Aaand... Cut! We're all done here, peeps! **

**Also, quick question: What's your opinion on the Frazel age difference? **

**And now for a squeal:**

**SUMMER'S HERE OMIGODS I'M SO HAPPY ASDFGHJKLAFDJ; I COULD LITERALLY SCREAM I DID SCREAM ONCE I GOT SAFELY HOME *SQUEAL SQUEAL SQUEAL SQUEAL SQUEAL***

**Okay. *deep breaths* Squeal-time over. Until next time (which will probably be longer than ever 'cause, come on, it's summer. I do have a life, although you figured that out because I update really slow) ...**


	10. A Plan And A Possible War

**Hello, blah, blah, blah, formalities, blah blah blah. Freda's already screamed at me for not updating, so you guys can save yourself the trouble. (I am really sorry though, seriously.) Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Hazel:**

The reading of the magical schedules was going well - not. First of all, I had no idea what half of the subjects were, and second of all, come in (on? Is that how you said it, Leo?), I was not going to "lose my temper".

Obviously Thalia would not-so-accidentally hit someone with a bolt of lightning every once in a while, but I am Hazel.

I do not hit people with swords, I warn them against my cursed jewels, and I really don't have anything else that I can use to temporarily put people out of play (other than my sword of course).

_Anyway, _the schedules were confusing. Sorry 'bout that rant.

And then the giant stood up.

Well, he wasn't much of a giant, only about eleven feet tall, but still, taller than the normal human (or demigod), so I was guessing that he was a giant.

The mini-giant looked kind of scared, which was bad, as in my experience giants were always confident - confident enough to kill you, but let's ignore that. Basically, when giants are scared, it's bad (I got hit by a flying pineapple once when a giant was scared). _It _being the situation.

He said (or boomed), "I 'ad a dream las' night, an' this great lumbering thin' comes up out of the dark and goes,

'I see you have found the son of water, or rather, he has found you. No matter, even he, the hero, will not be strong enough to defy me!...'

He stopped suddenly and nervously watched the rather severe-looking woman. She seemed to think for a second, then nodded to herself, and got out of her seat.

"I will be back shortly with more news," she said, facing the Hall. With that, she turned and swept dramatically out of the Hall.

In the split second of silence following her leaving, a girl stood up from the Gryffindor table. She turned to us.

"My name is Hermione, and I seem to remember one of you introduced himself as the son of Poseidon. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I also seem to remember Poseidon is the god of oceans - basically, water. Therefore, it may be wise to assume that you are the one mentioned in the dream. What I'd really like to know is this - what are you going to do about it?"

She reminded me of Annabeth: not in the looks department (Annabeth had a different hair and eye color) but the way she spoke and the way she carried herself - like she held all the knowledge in the world and wasn't afraid to tell you so.

Percy glanced up from his schedule, looking startled and confused, but after a moment said,

"Well, we want to see what the threat is. "Great lumbering thing" isn't clear enough for us to prepare. Evil ones (like Queen Dirt Face) seem to like to manifest themselves in dreams. So, we'll wait several days to see if whatever it is wants to show itself."

Annabeth butted in,

"And if any of you people have any weird dreams, the opposing side wants you to join, threatens you in any way, or even if it doesn't seem to be aware of you, please come contact me. I hope you all know where you're going in this castle?"

Most people nodded. The smallest, around eleven or so, seemed really confused. I could sympathize. I was kind of befuddled myself, and I was sure that for all her bravado and seemingly-take-charge attitude, Annabeth had no idea what to expect either.

The girl from the Gryffindor table seemed satisfied and sat down, nodding her head.

Everyone in the hall immediately started talking.

Jason seemed to have just thought of something, and leaned over to whisper to Annabeth and Percy. They conferred for a second, then Jason stood up.

"Silence, please, everyone," he said. "We have decided that if you would like, we can offer training classes in basic preparation for this oncoming threat. You guys aren't in any rush, you can get back to us by at least the time we have determined what the threat is. And teachers, can you please discuss among yourselves what you want students to be doing in preparation? Thank you!"

The wizards seemed to think about this for a while, and hushed discussion broke out among them.

I suddenly had a flash of inspiration.

"We can learn some of the wizards' fighting techniques, and try to combine their magic with _our _styles. Like you did with Greek and Roman, Percy!"

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Great idea, Hazel!"

Frank said, ever the supporting boyfriend.

"Do you think they can do that too?" he then wondered out loud. "They could learn some of our physical fighting styles and incorporate them into their own magical attacks."

Before you knew it, our whole table started discussing the possibilities of a double fighting style, with Percy and Annabeth leading the discussion on either side.

When the Headmistress McGonagall came back, she whispered something to a very small man, and he left the Hall quietly.

By the end of breakfast, we had formulated a plan:

We would have several different classes, including physical fighting combined with stick - oops, wand - fighting, just Greek physical fighting, just Roman physical fighting, a combination of Greek and Roman styles, etc.

Everyone would attend a starting class, so we could figure out which people to put where. Once that got going, we would have different people for different classes, and we would rotate out, making sure each person taught a class suited to their fighting style.

For example, Piper wouldn't be teaching Roman physical fighting, because she didn't have expertise in that area. Instead, she would be teaching Greek physical fighting and possibly doing the demonstrations for many classes. Percy could do most of the classes, as he had experience in both Greek and Roman fighting styles.

We could recruit some wizard teachers and exceptionally strong students to help us manage the classes about how to blend wand and physical attacks, and they would also serve to help us better understand the wizards' fighting styles ourselves.

Provided, of course, the teachers and students agreed to our crazy grand plan to teach the wizards our way of fighting.

But you know, life has a way of working out these little kinks, right?

**Okay, how did you like it? I had really terrible writer's block, and then all of a sudden, at 10 pm at night, I had a flash of inspiration, so I scribbled my idea down and went to sleep. I rewrote it today. **

**Oh well, you don't want to read about how I made this chapter. On a totally different note, can anyone help me with something? **

**I have a HP time travel fanfic stuck in my head. It's Hermione/Sirius, where Hermione plans to change the war by going back to the time after the Marauders graduate Hogwarts, and Lily and James are married. The only little tidbit I can remember is that the Marauders don't know Hermione's real name (she calls herself Hermia) and Sirius affectionately calls her Kitty. The Marauders also try to guess her name, and they guess Hermione, because people choose fake names that are similar to their actual names, but then they laugh it off, thinking no one would ever give a name like "Hermione", come on! **

**If anyone can help, my deepest gratitude to you. I really liked it, and I can't find it! Ugh...**

**So yeah. Thanks again!**


End file.
